


A Heart Full of Love

by PotatoButt



Category: Free!
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, RinTori Week, cuteness, multiple prompts, some nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoButt/pseuds/PotatoButt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my collection of prompts I completed for rintori week on tumblr! They will be posted under this work, each in their own chapter. The beginning of each chapter will include any details/warnings per ficlet/oneshot.  You can also find my prompts on tumblr, under the username 'baka-yama.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One: Locker Room

**_This chapter is NSFW._ **

* * *

 

Hot lips travelled down Nitori’s neck, making him squirm against the cold locker room wall. Practice had ended some time ago, but Nitori had lingered to swim a few more laps with Rin, hoping to decrease his time. The redhead had Ai pinned against the wall of the showers, not even sparing a moment to change out of their swim suits. The wet material clung deliciously to their features as their hips pressed against each other’s.

“C-captain,” Ai whined, aching for more. Rin’s teeth lightly pinched his earlobe, pulling a soft moan from his small lips. Rin’s hands rubbed up and down Ai’s torso, feeling every petite muscle. Nitori’s hands, in turn, moved down Rin’s back, stopping to grab anxiously at his ass. Nitori could never deny his love for Rin’s tush. 

Rin smirked at him, sexily raising an eyebrow, which made Nitori blush from his neck up. As Rin pressed their lips together once more, his hand moved lower, teasingly palming Ai’s length through his swim shorts. When Nitori opened his mouth to moan, Rin pushed his tongue out, smothering the sound. 

Nitori dipped his fingertips past the waist of Rin’s jammers. “Please,” He asked against Rin’s lips desperately.

Rin gave him a quick peck, followed by a teasing glance that made Nitori’s knees weak, “Someone’s eager.” 

Blushing again, Nitori sputtered, “I just- you’re just- I-it’s been a while…” He pouted adorably, ever so slightly sticking out his bottom lip. He knew Rin could never resist a pouting Nitori, as if he could already resist writhing, blushing, aroused Nitori. He wanted Rin badly, and it wasn’t the time for teasing. 

Rin easily gave in, pressing their lips together again as he started to fight Nitori’s shorts down. It was difficult because they were still wet, clinging to his skin. Feeling relieved as his erection was freed, Ai did the same for Rin, pulling down the tight black fabric just enough to get to the prize. Rin’s hand was first to wrap around Nitori’s length, giving it a gentle stroke. Ai instantly reciprocated, although stroking with a bit more vigor. In response, Rin started to jerk faster, sensing his lover’s need.

Moaning, Nitori leaned his forehead against Rin’s shoulder as his arm kept working. Rin’s sounds in his ear only furthered his arousal. They were both hot, breathless, focused on each other.  Rin’s hand knew just how to please Ai, working him into a moaning, hot mess within a few minutes. Rin was slightly more reserved, but still was panting and grunting, whispering Nitori’s nickname. 

The only sounds echoing in the empty locker room were their breaths and the wet sounds their hands were making. Rin took the time to occasionally palm Ai’s balls, lighting him up with the differing sensations. Since Nitori knew Rin didn’t care to have his own balls messed with, he just kept jerking him, thumb rubbing over the tip occasionally. 

“Shit, Ai,” Rin moaned. Nitori knew this to mean, ‘I can’t believe that you’ve already got me this close to coming.’  In a fluid movement, Nitori squatted down, bringing his mouth to Rin’s length. Rin moaned and his sweaty palm slapped against the wall to help hold himself up. Skillfully, Nitori’s tongue lapped over the length, swirling around the head when he closed his lips to suck. He took as much of Rin as he could in his mouth, making shallow back and forth movements, listening to Rin fall apart above him. “Mmn, Ai,” Rin groaned, and Nitori felt him clench. He leaned back as his hand kept moving on Rin’s erection, looking up at him. 

As Rin came, the warm white fluid dripped out onto Nitori’s chin, falling to his chest. Once Rin started to come down from his high, he did the same for Nitori, urging him back to stand as he knelt, mouth finishing him off. “Rin,” Ai moaned, slumping against the cold wall. Damn that locker room. Rin wiped his mouth, standing up once more, a dazed, loving look in his eyes. Ai knew his own face probably looked very similar.

“We really need to think of a better place to do this,” Nitori whined, pulling away from Rin to turn on a shower. Rin’s thick arms wrapped around Ai’s middle, resting his chin on his thin shoulder.

“I know. But it’s the best we can do for now.”


	2. Day Two: Late Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is SFW, and really just is dorky fluff.

When Rin had first suggested a movie night, Ai had happily agreed. Though, when it was three on a Sunday morning, he was starting to regret it. Rin had made him sit through the first two Lord of the Rings films, and was insisting on the third. Even with the Japanese dub, Nitori’s tired mind was having trouble grasping the story.

“Senpai… I’m just too tired.” Ai yawned, sliding down into a laying position, head propped up on Rin’s thigh. Rin’s fingers ran through Ai’s soft hair.

Ai could hear the pout in his lover’s voice, “Come on… It’s just one more… We can sleep all day.” Rin pressed, nudging the younger’s shoulder. With a sigh, Ai was easily won over by Rin’s pouting. He sat up lazily.

“All right, all right.” Ai’s lips moved, willing his eyes to stay up on the screen. He glanced at Rin, heart melting. That redheaded dork looked so happy to be watching those movies with Ai. With a smile, he leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Rin’s cheek. “Only because I love you.” He teased.

Rin frowned at him, blushing. “I love you too,” He replied, turning back to the movie. A light laugh passing through him, Ai leaned his head on Rin’s shoulder, fingers laced in between his.


	3. Day Three: First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nitori is in desperate need of some cheering up!

Rin woke one night to the sound of light knocking on his door. He sleepily sat up. “Just a second,” he called to whoever it was. His mind was completely foggy from sleep. He faintly remembered that Sousuke wasn’t in that night, off doing something with the swim team that scouted him. With him gone, Rin had the dorm room peacefully to himself. Half expecting to see Momotarou at the door, Rin got off of the bottom bunk with a huff, trudging up to the door. He blindly fumbled for the handle in the dark, finally getting the door opened, the sudden light of the hall hurting his tired eyes.

When he saw Nitori standing in front of him, his expression immediately softened, “Oh, hey Ai. What’s up?” He looked at the younger, noticing something was off. He seemed downcast, staring down at the floor with a sad little mouth. Normally, Ai always greeted him with bright eyes and a wide smile.

Ai opened his mouth to speak, words failing him as his eyes got glassy. Rin frowned and pulled the younger into his room by his arm, shutting the door behind him. Worried, Rin set them both down on his bed, looking intently at his former roommate. “Are you okay?” He asked softly. Ai’s wet eyes that were trying their hardest to hold in tears were making his chest feel tight.

“I just,” Ai started, blinking as a tear slid out of his eye, “I just don’t feel very good.” He managed, curling up with his knees close to his chin.

Rin’s eyebrows pulled together, creating a light crease on his forehead, “What do you mean? Like you’re sick?” 

Ai shook his head, another tear dripping down, “N-no, like… I don’t feel very good about myself…” His voice was soft, as if saying the words out loud made him hurt more. Frowning, Rin scooted closer, one hand reaching to wipe Ai’s cheek. He’d only ever seen Ai cry from more trivial things, but this look of raw sadness on Ai’s face had Rin’s heart tied in a knot.

“What… What are you talking about? You’re great…” Rin told him, looking stern.

With a sniff, Ai shook his head, “But you’re the only one who thinks that. Everyone else just overlooks me.” Two more tears fell. “I’m not special.” 

“Come on, Ai.” Rin pouted, murmuring as he thumbed another tear off of the younger’s face, “You just…” Words were failing him. He wanted to tell Ai exactly how wonderful he was, but couldn’t think of anything. “You’re…” Rin’s voice caught in his throat as Ai looked up at him with wide, wet blue eyes. His lashes were clumped together from the moisture, the skin around them a little red.

Without even thinking, Rin leaned over and kissed him, right on the mouth. When he felt Ai gasp against his lips, Rin pulled back, suddenly realizing what he’d done, “I- I just…” Ai was staring at him, almost looking frozen, with big doe eyes. “Shit,” Rin cursed under his breath. “Okay, just hear me out- I think you’re so great, Ai, like you have more heart than anyone I know and just… Don’t feel bad about yourself okay… And, um, I…” Rin rubbed the back of his neck, nervously, “I’m sorry about kissing you it just sort of… Happened…” He cursed himself in his head, knowing that he was blushing. “Fuck, I’m sorry for,” He started, but was stopped by Ai’s lips pressing on his.

Rin’s body instantly relaxed, mesmerized by the sweet softness of Ai’s lips and the way they felt against his own lips. When they parted, Ai sheepishly looked down at his lap, “Don’t be sorry about that, senpai… I didn’t mind.” He was blushing hard, and Rin felt his stomach explode into butterflies. While Rin’s first kiss had been a disaster in his mind, the second greatly made up for it.

“O-okay, but… I’m serious.” Rin looked Ai in the eyes, wiping his face with his hands again, “Don’t look down on yourself. You’re really awesome.” One hand moved to ruffle Ai’s hair, messing up the neatly combed locks.

With a tired smile, Ai nodded, “Okay.”


	4. Day Four: Shark Bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS CHAPTER IS NSFW

It was December 23rd, the first day of winter break for the students of Samezuka. Rin and Nitori already missed each other, even though it had only been about 24 hours since they’d been together. While Rin’s mom and Gou were out shopping for last minute Christmas gifts, Nitori was coming over. Rin paced the main room of his house anxiously, glancing at the door every few seconds. Looking out the window, Rin absently thought it looked like it might snow. 

With a sigh, he plopped down on the couch, thigh bouncing as he waited. Nitori should arrive in minutes. Sure enough, a few moments later there was a light knocking on the front door. Rin launched himself off of the couch, clumsily yanking the door open, cold air meeting his face. Nitori stood right outside, looking absolutely adorable in a light blue hat and scarf and a white puffy coat. His nose and cheeks were flushed from the cold, but he still grinned like a doofus when he saw Rin. 

Rin pulled his boyfriend inside, where it was warm, and started helping him out of his winter outer clothes. “Why didn’t you wear any gloves?” Rin asked, holding one of Nitori’s icy bare hands.

“Oh, I couldn’t find mine, and I didn’t want to waste any time looking for them.” Nitori confessed sheepishly, smiling cutely. Rin rolled his eyes, unwrapping the scarf from Nitori’s neck. Underneath all of the winter clothes, Nitori wore a dark blue long sleeved shirt, which fit him well, and plain jeans. Nitori didn’t normally wear jeans, but it was just too cold for shorts. He shook his head to help get rid of the dreaded hat-hair.

He was interrupted by Rin pulling his body in his arms. With a surprised yelp, Nitori fell against Rin’s strong chest, instantly relaxing against the warmth of it. His hands stroked up Rin’s back, coming to rest just below his shoulder blades. Rin kissed the top of Nitori’s head, nuzzling the soft locks. “Missed you,” He murmured, squeezing Nitori a little too tight.

“Mm, I missed you too, senpai.” Nitori managed with a light giggle as Rin’s arms relaxed. He leaned up on his tip toes and gave Rin a quick kiss.

Nitori’s nose was like a little piece of ice against Rin’s, and it made him flinch. “Damn, your nose is freezing.” Rin frowned, and Nitori shrugged shyly. Rin leaned down and gave him another kiss. “Let’s go to my room,” He suggested. Nitori nodded enthusiastically. Rin led his lover down the hall to his bedroom, which was rather bland due to his years of not actually living there. It didn’t really feel like his room. After all, his room was a blank dorm room that he shared with Nitori; that felt like home. Then, Rin realized Nitori had never been to his house.

The younger boy was gazing around the room, taking in the details. It was neat, just like Rin kept his things. Nitori walked over to the small bed and sat down, smiling up at Rin, “It’s nice.” He complimented. 

Rin rubbed his neck, “Eh, it’s all right I guess. It’s always a little awkward back here.” He sat down beside his boyfriend, and then laid on his back, arms crossed behind his head. “So. Now that you’re here, what do you want to do?” Rin asked, peering over at Nitori.’’

Nitori curled up against Rin’s side, “Mm… I’m still a little cold.” He murmured, nuzzling into Rin’s neck. 

Gasping at the cold of Nitori’s nose, Rin shifted away from it. He turned to look at Nitori, lifting an eyebrow suggestively, “I can warm you up.” Watching as Nitori blushed, Rin moved in closer, lips pulling into a seductive smirk, displaying some of his unusually sharp teeth.

Nitori nearly melted, “That sounds nice actually.” He spoke carefully, trying to nonchalant as Rin moved closer, looking almost predatory. Rin leaned over Nitori, slowly and tenderly kissing his lips. Smiling against Rin’s lips, Nitori’s cold fingers moved up to lace through Rin’s red hair. After another moment, they adjusted their position on Rin’s old bed, Nitori’s head resting on the pillow as his lips were once again taken by Rin’s.

Rin’s tongue pushed out, being easily accepted by Nitori’s mouth. Nitori made a little sound as Rin’s teeth brushed his tongue, making him shiver. Soon, Rin’s mouth was sliding down Nitori’s neck. His hands dipped under Nitori’s shirt, pushing it up and eventually puling it off. 

Staring at the bare pale flesh in front of him, Rin got an idea. Since it was break, they wouldn’t be swimming for about two weeks. He moved his mouth to a soft part of Nitori’s upper chest, kissing it lightly before nipping it with his teeth and sucking hard. Nitori gasped. “R-Rin-senpai, be careful! Someone will see!” Rin let go and looked at the mark he left; it was a dark red, almost purple shade, surrounded by little pink indents where he teeth were.

“We don’t have to swim for another two weeks.” He reasoned, kissing the little mark.

Nitori relaxed, “Oh. Yeah… Okay.” He blushed as Rin’s lips touched his chest once more, this time just a wet kiss. Rin’s tongue slowly brushed over each nipple, causing Nitori to squirm a little from the feeling. Then his lips pushed lower, biting on Nitori’s stomach. This time Nitori let out a little whine as Rin’s teeth pinched tight, his cheeks sucking in as he did. This mark he left was darker, the spot much more purple and the teeth marks more red. Nitori propped himself up on his elbows, looking down at it with an amazed look on his face. Seeing a mark like this that Rin left gave Nitori a whole new wave of arousal, making him want more.

Rin understood the look in his lover’s eyes, lowering his mouth once more to Nitori’s hip, biting and sucking. Another mark was stained onto Nitori’s skin. For a moment, Rin’s lips returned to Nitori’s, kissing him sweetly. Nitori took that moment to start working off Rin’s t-shirt, fumbling with it as he yanked it off of Rin’s head. He managed to give Rin’s neck and chest a few light kisses before Rin scooted back down.

Wasting no time, Rin unbuttoned Nitori’s tight jeans, wiggling them down, ending up pulling his underwear off with them. After that, he shimmied out of his own sweatpants, situating himself between Nitori’s legs. His erect dick curved out teasingly, but Rin ignored it for now. His mouth moved to his lover’s inner thigh, leaving another mark. This time, Nitori moaned. Rin shifted to where he sat on his heels, using his hands to angle Nitori’s hips up. Slowly, he dragged his tongue over Nitori’s hole, relishing in the squeaky gasp that came from him. This was a rare treat for Nitori. 

As Rin’s tongue worked, Nitori was reduced to puddle of moans, fingers clutching the blanket. After a few moments, Rin’s mouth moved upward, taking some time to spoil Nitori’s erection. Nitori moaned some more, one hand running through Rin’s locks. 

Not wanting to finish him off yet, Rin’s mouth left, and he kissed Nitori’s lips briefly. “So… I don’t have any condoms here, or lube, actually… I forgot to bring it with me.” He said regrettably. 

Nitori blinked at him, almost in a daze, “Oh, it’s okay. We can just do something else.” He sweetly put his arms around Rin’s shoulders. Rin kissed him again, adjusting to where he was straddling Nitori’s hips. He slowly rutted his hips, taking a moment to get the angle he desired. When their erections rubbed each other’s, they both let out breathy moans. As Rin’s hips moved a little quicker, he bit down on Nitori’s shoulder, taking time to leave another mark; Nitori whimpered sweetly beneath him.

While the thrusting was just a bit awkward, Rin found himself enjoying the feeling a lot. They hadn’t really done that before, and the new sensations had him hot and bothered. Nitori’s hands clung to his upper back, nails almost digging in the skin. Rin could feel him trembling, moaning against him. Their moans were exchanged like some foreign language they made together. 

Rin’s judgement slipped, and his lips closed around the delicate skin of Nitori’s neck, biting and sucking much too hard for a place that couldn’t really be covered. “Ah! Senpai!” Nitori gasped, pushing on Rin’s shoulder.

Hips stopping, Rin realized what he did as he stared at the purple mark that just at the base of Nitori’s neck, “Shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t…” 

Nitori just shook his head, “I have some turtle necks. Just… Keep going.” He whined, twitching his hips up. They could worry about covering that up later. Now, they just wanted more and more of each other. Rin began to thrust again, noticing that it was a little smoother because of the precum they had both leaked. He leaned up and heavily kissed Nitori, nibbling on his lower lip.  “Rin-senpai,” Nitori moaned against his lover’s lips. The pressure was building and he wouldn’t last much longer. 

Moments later, Nitori was coming, gasping and moaning Rin’s name as his cum stuck between them. Rin could feel each convulsion of Nitori’s body, and that pushed him over the edge. Rin gave a few last tired thrusts before stopping completely, breathless. Once they had gotten over their orgasm, they quickly rushed to the bathroom to clean themselves off. 

Nitori looked at himself once he got out of the shower. “Rin-senpai! I look like I’ve been attacked by a shark!” He gasped. He had numerous reddish-purple marks that were framed by red teeth indents all over him.

Rin just shrugged casually, “You didn’t seem to mind.”


	5. Day Six: Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I skipped day 5, but here's day 6! Pretty self-explanatory.

“Rin-senpai, there’s something I really need to tell you. It’s long overdue for me to say so, but… I love you.” Nitori spoke quietly. “No, that’s no good…” He mumbled, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He felt a bit silly practicing his proclamation of love, but he wanted it to be perfect. He was also terrified of his senpai’s reaction, and practicing somehow made him more prepared for devastation. Nitori leaned over the sink, elbows resting on the edge as he held his face in his hands. He didn’t know what was worse, living with unrequited love, or living with cold rejection. 

Sighing, Nitori slid down to the floor, curling up with his knees to his chest as a wash of insecurity rushed over him. Recently, Nitori’s love for Rin had just gotten stronger, even despite their room change. Rin had started being genuinely nice and supportive, kicking Nitori’s heart into overdrive. 

“Maybe I should just give up…” He mumbled to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

“Nitori-senpai! Rin-senpai is here! He says he wants to talk to you!” Momotarou’s excited voice called from the other side of the door. 

“O-okay! I’ll be out in a second!” Nitori scrambled up to his feet. His heart was racing. When he managed the courage to leave the bathroom, he saw Rin sitting on his bed, looking almost nervous. The second thing he noticed was that his fiery roommate was gone. “Hey,” He greeted as calmly as he could.

Rin glanced up and then back away, and Nitori almost thought he was blushing. Nitori sat beside him on the bed, about a foot apart. “So there’s something I want to tell you.” Rin spoke carefully. Nitori’s breath caught in his throat.

“There’s actually something I want to tell you too, but, um… You go first.” Nitori told him, feeling himself heat up, knowing he was blushing.

Rin turned slightly, facing Nitori more, but still not meeting his eyes. “I… Shit, I don’t really know how to say this.” He frowned at his hands, which he was twisting in his lap. Rin’s unease was making Nitori feel even more nervous. “Okay, okay. I’ll just say it.” He took a deep breath through his nose as Nitori held his. “I love you.” He said quietly, just barely moving his lips. His cheeks were red, and Nitori thought his heart stopped.

“I-I-I I love you too!” Nitori finally found the breath to reply. “That’s what I was going to tell you!”

Rin finally looked up at him, eyes wide, “Wait, really?” 

Nitori nodded rapidly, “Yes!!” He watched as Rin’s embarrassed face melted away into a grin, heart swelling in his chest. He reached over to Rin’s face, an elated giggle slipping from his lips.

Rin leaned forward, closing the space between them. They kissed, and Nitori thought he’d died. Rin’s lips were softer than he imagined, and his face was warm under his touch. When they parted, Nitori whispered, “I love you, Rin-senpai.” With those words, a weight was lifted off of Nitori’s shoulders.


	6. Day Seven: Midnight Swim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short sweet fic, with some angst and fluff.

The water of the pool was cool, the same almost too cold temperature it was always regulated at. The lights were turned down, only the blue luminescence of the pool shining. Rin and Nitori had been practicing in the middle of the night, but now they were still. Floating on their backs in one lane, their heads were beside each other, bodies pointed opposite ways. There was a bittersweet air between them. 

“Rin?” Nitori’s voice was extremely soft.

“Hm?” The redhead responded, glancing to the side. Nitori’s eyes were just turned toward the ceiling, but Rin could see how he was feeling.

“I just… I’m going to miss you.” Nitori sighed shakily, willing away the tears that always tried to fall when he thought about Rin leaving. Going through his third year without Rin was something Nitori always knew would happen, but still dreaded. 

“I’m going to miss you too, Ai.” Rin replied softly. The sadness in his voice made a tear slide down Nitori’s cheek. Usually, Rin would just tease him to make him feel better about it. This was the first time Rin outwardly shared this feeling. At the same time, they moved, standing in the pool. With a halfway held in sob, Nitori threw his wet arms around Rin’s shoulders, hiding his face against the redhead’s neck.

Rin’s strong arms held his lover close, wrapped tightly around his waist. He nuzzled Nitori’s shoulder, feeling the crying breaths shake his slim body. While Rin was used to Nitori’s crying, this still pulled at his heart.

Rubbing Nitori’s back, Rin talked into his ear, “I’m not going to be gone all the time. And we can talk on the phone whenever. We can make it work… It’ll be kinda shitty sometimes, but…” Rin leaned back to look at Nitori’s eyes. Their bright blue made even glassier by the tears, they seemed to stare right into Rin. The redhead gently touched a cheek, “I love you. Ai, I love you so much.”  He leaned to kiss Nitori, catching his lips just before he could take in a stuttery breath.

Nitori kissed back, clutching Rin even closer. “I’m sorry,” He mumbled when they parted.

Rin just gave him a soft smile and ruffled his semi-wet hair, “S’okay. Just don’t worry about it too much. I’ll still help you with your english.” Rin smirked, and Nitori couldn’t help but let out a giggle as one last tear slid down his cheek. There was the teasing that would make him feel better.

“Thank you, Rin-senpai.”


End file.
